United We Stand
by shazzy
Summary: Rating may change. Set in 6th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is gaining power, the order of the phoenix is losing support, everyone is growing up and starting to realise certain things about each other. Some bad language and violence. FINALLY UPDATED!


United We Stand  
  
A/N: I'm so incredibly sorry about my updating (or lack thereof), however, I decided that the story needed major editing so that it fit in with the fifth book also, and therefore i kinda needed to start again. Anyways, then there was this whole school thing, which took up all of my time, and so, now that the holidays have began again (yay), I can continue on with my story. I hope you like the edited version better (cos the original kinda sucked :/ ) Anyways, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer:Harry Potter, and all related indicia is owned by J.K Rowling, I own nothing. (except for this really cool poster that ma boy got me, luv ya matthew)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 1: Letters  
  
It was a fine day in Surry, and Harry, now at the age of sixteen, was to be a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had grown up a lot since his first nervous steps into the Great Hall. He was considerably taller, and his muscles had become quite defined and toned from Quidditch. But a few things stayed the same. His hair was still uncontrollably messy, his eyes were still a brilliant emerald green, and he still had the one thing that made him famous. The one thing that hade his life so intriguing, and the one thing that told the horrific story of his past, present and future; his lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
But Harry had not only changed physically, but mentally as well. Through his years at Hogwarts, he had learnt to deal with so much more than muggle schools could even hope to imagine dealing with. The prime example of this would have to be Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark sorcerer ever known. For it was because of Voldemort that Harry was parentless and famous. But, more urgently, it was because of Voldemort that, once again, Harry's life, as well as the lives of many others, were in danger.  
  
This is why it wasn't uncommon these holidays to find Harry writing to Dumbledore and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley about what the plan was now that Voldemort was back, steadily rising, and gaining more support.  
  
Since the events of last year at the Ministry of Magic, Harry had become more aware of his surroundings. He had learnt how to read between the lines of the unexplainable deaths of muggle people, and how reporters and muggle authorities were completely nonplused as to how they died. One thing remained the same though, they were completely healthy, however their faces looked terrified, which led them to believe that they were "scared to death." Consequently, the police were on the hunt for a very ugly person. Of course, Harry knew better.  
  
He often wondered what it would be like at number 12 Grimmuld Place, which always made him think of Sirius. "Gggr, this is stupid, there's nothing I can do about it now, it's not like you're not used to it Harry, pull yourself together!" He often fought with himself about it. Once again, it seemed he had no one to support him like a parent, now that Sirius was gone. It just made everything seem much more difficult, not having someone to talk to. Of course he liked Dumbledore, and he loved his friends, but no one could fill Sirius' shoes.   
  
It seemed that someone had read his mind, because at that moment, a large tawny owl came swooping down through Harry's window with a letter. He unfolded the letter to find Dumbledore's fancy green loopy writing.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope you are well. I know it's been hard these holidays, however, owls can be intercepted, and we cannot risk that. It has come to my attention that our plan needs to be strengthened. The Order of the Phoenix is starting to lose support. However, Mr Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic has finally agreed to follow us and join the OOTP. I gather he finally came to terms with the reality of the situation, even if it took a little over a year. This is the only new (and good) news so far.  
  
I know that you are still upset about that night at the Ministry of Magic Headquarters. I am deeply sorry for your loss. I know you haven't had the chance to grieve, however, if you need to talk to someone, I am more than willing. However, please do not divulge too much in a letter, as we cannot ensure how safe it is. I can arrange something for you and I if you need to.  
  
Please owl me with a reply if you hear anything, or if your scar hurts. Also remember your occumulency lessons, if you feel any overwhelming happiness or anger, please let me know.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. In a few moments time you will receive an owl from Hermione, inviting you to a "group sleepover." I daresay you have had enough of the Dursley's for the summer, and I personally believe it would do you good to go for the rest of the summer. See you the first day of term.  
  
Harry smiled. Dumbledore had always given the impression that he could read minds, and sure enough, at that moment, another owl came soaring through his window with a letter from Hermione attached to it. Hedwig gave a small hoot of jealousy as Harry was paying more attention to the other owls than to him. Harry opened the letter, and it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How have you been? I am deeply sorry about Sirius, is there anything I can do to help? I hope your cousin hasn't been giving you too much trouble. Listen, last year before term we were stuck at Grimmuld Place, and the year before we stayed at Ron's, so I think it's my turn. I am inviting you, Ron, Parvati and Lavender over to stay the rest of the summer.  
  
My parents love the idea because they haven't really gotten much of a chance to get to know all of my friends, and this would be the perfect opportunity. Of course we would take you to Diagon Alley, as well as to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. So all you should bring is, well, everything! (For school, as well as muggle clothing and wizard money, etc.)   
  
I have already spoken to Professor Dumbledore about this, and he thinks it's a good idea for you to be with people of your own kind (us, of course), you know, just in case. Please send me an owl back with your answer and hopefully we'll pick you up tomorrow.  
  
Love Hermione.  
  
"Thank Merlin, I have a life saver!" Harry thought out loud. This was going to be the easiest thing he's ever asked his Aunt and Uncle for. (As they were still terrified about his friends after the incident two years ago with Dudley and the Ton Tongue Toffee, and they didn't particularly like Harry being there anyway.)  
  
He opened his door, walked down the stairs, and yelled to his Uncle; "Oh Uncle Vernon, I have something to ask you..." This was going to be fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Please review, because I really need to know how to improve my story, what you liked about it, and what you didn't. (And I want to know that people are actually reading this) Thanks, luv you all, till next time. (My next chapter may be up before Christmas, maybe not, depends on how many people review) 


End file.
